A Spectre's memories
by Nietzchian
Summary: Short story about Female Shepard. Three-shot.
1. Chapter 1

This is a short story just describing Female Shepard. I'll openly admit it's more or less taken from another work, and a cookie to anyone who can tell where this story came from.

Thanks for reviewing. Also, I'm hoping for someone to simply talk to about Emperor of Zero and bouncing off ideas. PM if you can do that. Thank you very much.

...

...

Arturia Shepard.

The girl who had just finished her rite of passage would be known by that name from that day on.

...

It was a time of chaos and war.

It began with the discovery of the relays.

A spectre believed to be incorruptible only sought to destroy with the aid of invading barbarians.

...

That was the beginning.

Once the Citadel was betrayed, it could not help but look for new men to replace the traitors.

The geth invasions.

Self-destructive strife between species.

A long period of war.

...

She was born into this period as the daughter of a captain and an admiral.

It was a long period of chaos.

The admiral had been told by a powerful asari that his child would be great and yearned for his birth.

But the child that was born was not the one the admiral desired.

The child was not a boy.

Even if the child was destined to be a soldier, he could not foresee a child that was not a boy becoming a true warrior.

The girl was entrusted to the captain and was raised as a child of an ordinary soldier.

The admiral fell into despair, but the asari was delighted.

The sex of the one who would become a true warrior had never mattered.

She believed that the fact that the girl had been separated from her father was proof that she would fight.

...

The girl grew up under the care of the captain, her mother.

The mother really did not care for the asari's prophecies.

She just felt an air of determination from her daughter, so she felt that she must raise her as a soldier, and she wished her to grow.

But the captain did not have to wish for such a thing, as the girl trained day after day to become stronger than everyone.

If only a soldier can save people…

The girl swore to fight for that reason alone, without ever being told so.

...

So the days passed by.

The girl uncovered evidence of a Spectre's betrayal and prepared to confront the Citadel Council.

She had talked with a quarian who had given her recording of Saren's true motivations.

Without hesitation, she walked by herself towards the door behind which the council waited.

"No, no. You should think things through before you go through that door."

When she turned around, before stood the most famous asari matriarch in the galaxy.

The matriarch said…

That she would no longer be human once she gave the Council the evidence.

...

The girl only responded with a nod.

She knew that to give the Council the evidence would make her a Spectre.

Becoming a Spectre, a true warrior, means no longer becoming human.

She was prepared for that ever since she was born.

In short, a Spectre is someone who kills everyone to protect everyone.

The young girl thought about it every night and shuddered until morning came.

No day passed that she did not fear that fact.

But the girl said that it would end this day.

...

The Spectre status was bequeathed as if it was something natural, and everyone in the Council room stared with awe.

In that instance, she became something not human.

The warrior's gender does not matter.

No one will care about the Spectre's appearance or even notice it if the Spectre acts like a Spectre.

Even if anybody noticed that the Spectre was female, there would be no problem if she was a good Spectre.

Perhaps because of the new resources granted to her, the girl's aging stopped at that time as well.

Many feared it as ominous, but others praised her looks as a blessing.

...

And thus.

The time of the Spectre who would become a legend started.

The battles of the new Spectre were indeed the acts of a god of war.

The Spectre always led from the front.

No enemies could stand in her way.

Shepard, the god of war.

There was no defeat for a body admired as a krogan in human form.

For five years and countless battles, she knew only victory.

Those were the days she ran through as a Spectre.

She never turned back and was never disgraced.

She was raised as a warrior and fulfilled her obligations as a Spectre.

Her soul must still be on the battlefield.

Before daybreak.

Resting her body in the wind under the red sky, she just gazes into the distance.

The sky is high, and the clouds are flowing fast.

Under her suit, she is looking at the great army she must face with a shotgun in her hand.

...

That figure is burned in and will not go away.

She and her weapon are one.

A gun which she received as a present upon becoming a Spectre.

But that gun is different from the one she uses.


	2. Chapter 2

OOC: Something I just submitted as I continue to work. Not saying what, but I'll give a prize if you can tell what this is based off of specifically.

...

There are no stars in the center of the galaxy.

Is it day or night?

As I am watching from outside, I cannot tell.

...

A great ship and a vast chasm.

A ship which seems unreachable even with arms outstretched,

And a man with a gun who seems reachable with arms outstretched.

...

This is a battle she once went through.

...

There is no one alongside her.

The enemy ship, once as enormous as the eye could see, is exploding.

Under the looming orange sky, the only thing stretching out is…

The remains of battle, which she is well-accustomed to.

There is no emotion even as she runs.

For her, such a scene must have been ordinary.

There is nothing left in her lonely heart.

Cradling her rifle, she breathes deeply once and charges even faster.

The battle must be ending.

Glancing at the remains of the Collector forces, she makes the leap.

That was the battle she experienced.

...

The calm attitude is the same as now.

No matter what trouble she's in, she is just as I know her.

...

And in that way, I see the dream of a Spectre –

...

From the moment she gave the report on the traitor, she was not human.

After becoming a Spectre, she became a famous warrior, with many followers.

She was called Shepard, or Arturia, and the girl who had tried to become a Spectre had her life turned around.

...

She generally acted as a male.

That is because the soldier who fought many vicious battles and won the hearts of so many would be accepted easier if she was viewed as a male.

The only ones who knew that the Spectre was just a young girl were her mother and an asari matriarch.

She literally covered herself in armor and sealed that truth for all of her life.

...

Of course, it's not like no one grew suspicious of her.

But the Spectre never seemed to suffer wounds or age.

And no one dared to declare that a girl could not become a Spectre.

Therefore, no one questioned the Spectre's small body, and the face that seemed like that of a girl became honored by her companions simply as a good-looking individual.

...

Of course, such things were not a problem.

The Spectre was truly invincible.

There was no room for body side or looks to enter into it.

The people living in fear of alien and machine invasions wanted a powerful Spectre, and the soldiers would only follow an excellent commander.

The Spectre met all of these criteria.

And so, no one questioned who she was.

It doesn't matter if the Spectre is a child or a woman.

The only point is that she must perform her duties as "Spectre" to protect the galaxy.

...

The new Spectre was fair and selfless, and always in front of her companions, defeating enemies on the battlefield.

Many enemies and many people died, but the Spectre's choices were always correct and she served as a "protector" better than anyone else.

There was no doubt and no need for doubt while the Spectre was right.

Knowing no loss on the battlefield.

Her soldiers reconstructed those who had fallen, and literally ran through the battlefield defeating geth and husks and crashing through enemy barriers.

Was she always in the front of the battlefield because her companions were behind her?

...

She had to discard many people to join battle.

As long as she joined battle, she had to defeat all her enemies.

It was normal practice to meet military needs by sacrificing some people to protect the galaxy.

In that regard, there could not be anyone who killed more people than her.

I do not know if she ever found that a burden.

That is not something I can tell from a dream.

But there is no doubt in that figure as she runs towards the Normandy.

She does not even narrow her eyes in grief as she thinks back about her decisions

...

A Spectre is not human.

One cannot protect the galaxy with human emotions.

She kept that oath strictly.

...

She settled every problem and worked hard to help those she could.

She helped people without deviation and punished people without a single mistake.

And after ending that battle in victory, commanding her companions without any disorder, and punishing hundreds of evildoers…

...

"Arturia Shepard does not understand human feelings."

...

A soldier close to her murmured.

...

Perhaps everyone felt that way.

The more perfect she became as a Spectre, the more people questioned her as a protector.

A person without human emotions cannot hope to save others.

Several brave men and women left the Normandy, but the Spectre took it as a natural event and accepted it as part of her duties.

Thus, the fair Spectre honored by her men isolated herself.

...

But such things are of no concern to her.

Her mind will not change if she is abandoned, feared, or betrayed.

There's no right or wrong.

She abandoned her emotions the moment she stepped before the Council.

...

And in that way, her final battle began.

The destruction of the Collector ship resulted in a complete victory, and because of the overwhelming results, the Reapers began to delay their plans to invade.

The galaxy that would have just awaited destruction earned a brief period of peace.

The chaos that demanded an absolute hero has ended.

The galaxy is finally reaching the state she dreamed of.


End file.
